2020/21 Gateshead Season
Gateshead 2020/21 Season Gateshead Information Overview After the promotion from the 6th Tier of English football, Gateshead see themselves back in the Vanarama national league. Obviously all the loans from the previous season had to go back to their owner clubs so transfers had to be made to strengthen in mostly all areas. Gateshead performed decently in the friendlies going away with 1 win, 2 draws and a loss against high reputation club Notts Forrest (5-0). This once again allowed Ireland to have a look at some of the new signing and see how the team jelled without last years loanees. The first 15 games went much better than the media thought with Gateshead being 2nd in the Vanarama National League. This was 10 wins, 2 draws and 3 losses. Only Dagenham and Redbridge sit above them, three points clear. [[Greg Olley]] is the key player so far with 6 goals in 16 games from central midfield. The permanent signings have made a very positive start along with the new loans brought in to improve the midfield. Gateshead started their cup runs in October and November (FA Cup & FA Trophy) which started to affect the boys performance in the league. At one point they dropped all the way down to 10th but was still only few points away from the play-off positions. December and January were very busy for Gateshead, with 15 games in the short space of time. It saw them crawl back into the play-off places, get knocked out of the FA Cup by Premier League side Fulham and progress in the FA Trophy. By this point, new short term loanee striker [[George Alexander]] was banging in goals left right and centre. The rest of the season saw Gateshead bang around within the play-off places. They were also working with there cup run in the FA Trophy, taking out Chelmsford, Boston Utd and York along the way. This then progressed them to Wembley in the final. With the season coming to a close, Gateshead had secured a cup final and a place in the play-offs for promotion to League 2. They faced Eastleigh in the first playoff round and won 1-0. The semi saw them come up against a very strong Hartlepool who they eventually lost to in extra time, 2-0. In the FA Trophy final, [[Alex Lacey]] managed to score the winner in the first 10 minutes which secured a 1-0 win against Aldershot and silverware coming up north. Overall the board were very happy with Ireland and the team. They managed to reach the play-offs which was above expectations and achieve the second piece of silverware in the [[Luke Ireland]] era of the club. Next season there will be a massive push for promotion. Season Results League Table Squad Below is the squad that finished the season and their personal stats respectively. Transfers Transfers In Transfers Out Staff Ireland kept the same backroom as the 19/20 season. Awards Player of the Month Team of the Season Other League